This invention relates to improvements in air conditioning units for cooling persons and, more particularly, to a portable air conditioning unit to be worn in front of the neck of the user.
Persons spending a considerable amount of time in the out-of-doors, such as soldiers, athletes, sports fans, fishermen, and the like, frequently wear gear to protect themselves from the heat of the surrounding atmosphere. There is an ever-increasing demand today for providing the comfort of cooling of the wearer of such gear during hot weather conditions. Many air conditioned hats, helmets or the like, have been provided for achieving these end results, such as those shown in William A. Waters U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,286, among others. These devices have been utilized on head gear of various types but heretofore have not been mounted on the user in other locations, which may be more convenient when persons are utilizing other types of head gear.